Luwin
2 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Valar Morghulis" |Erschienen in = 14 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Maester |Status = Verstorben |Todesepisode = "Valar Morghulis" |Todesursache = Von Dagmer Spaltkinn mit dem Speer niedergestochen und danach auf eigenen Wunsch von Osha getötet. |Gestorben = , Winterfell |Fraktion = Haus Stark |Dargestellt von = Donald Sumpter |Sprecher = Fred Maire |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Luwin) }} Maester Luwin ist ein Nebencharakter in Game of Thrones, der erstmals in der Episode "Der Winter naht" in der ersten Staffel auftritt und von Donald Sumpter gespielt wird. Luwin ist der Maester von Winterfell und ein loyaler Diener des Hauses Stark. Er ist wie ein Ersatzvater für Bran Stark und Rickon Stark in Abwesenheit ihrer Familie. In der finalen Folge der zweiten Staffel wird Luwin von Dagmer Spaltkinn schwer verletzt. Osha erlöst ihn später auf eigenen Wunsch unter einem Wehrholzbaum von seinen Schmerzen. In der Serie Biographie Luwin ist ein Maester, ein Gelehrter der Wissenschaften und Medizin, welcher dem Haus Stark dient. Er ist einer der wenigen Maester, welche die höheren Mysterien in der Zitadelle studiert haben. Er glaubt aufgrund seiner Studien nicht an übernatürliche Kräfte wie Magie oder Visionen. Luwin ist den Starks treu ergeben und sie schätzen seinen weisen Rat und seine große Erfahrung. Er hat alle fünf Kinder von Catelyn Stark zur Welt gebracht. Luwin arbeitet als Lehrer und Erzieher der Stark-Söhne. Außerdem dient er auch als Heiler.HBO Viewers Guide, Houses, Stark, Maester Luwin Staffel 1 Als Winterfell die Nachricht erreicht, dass König Robert Baratheon nach Norden kommt, um Eddard Stark zur Rechten Hand zu ernennen, begleitet Luwin Catelyn und hilft ihr bei der Organisation des Festmahls sowie der Unterbringung der Familie und des Gefolge des Königs. Wie der Rest des Hofes von Lord Eddard Stark begrüßt er König Robert bei dessen Ankunft in Winterfell. Nach dem Festmahl sucht Luwin Catelyn und Eddard spät in der Nacht in ihrem Schlafgemach auf. Er überbringt Catelyn einen Brief, der von ihrer Schwester, Lysa Arryn, stammt. Catelyn liest den Brief und informiert Eddard und Luwin, dass der Brief aus Hohenehr stammt, wohin Lysa mit ihrem Sohn, Robin Arryn geflohen ist. Sie beschuldigt dabei die Lennisters als Mörder von Jon Arryn. Außerdem schreibt sie, dass der König in Gefahr ist. Luwin erinnert Eddard im Falle einer Verschwörung der Lennisters gegen die Krone, daran, dass Eddard den König als Hand dienen und schützen kann. Als Catelyn dagegen spricht, erinnert Luwin ihn an seinen Eid dem König gegenüber, der nach Norden gereist ist, um ihn das Versprechen abzunehmen Hand des Königs zu werden und dem er vertraut. Catelyn will nicht dass ihr Mann sie in Richtung Süden verlässt. Sie erinnert ihn, daran, dass sein Bruder und sein Vater auf Geheiß von Aerys II. Targaryen in die Hauptstadt reisten und umgebracht wurden. Luwin spricht dagegen, dass es dies eine andere Zeit ist und nun ein anderer König regiert. Nach Brans Fall vom Turm kümmert sich Maester Luwin um ihn. Unter anderem gibt er Tyrion Lennister Auskunft, dass Bran - sehr zur Beunruhigung von Jaimes und Cersei - überleben wird. Nach dem das Gefolge des Königs abgereist ist und Lord Eddard einen Teil seines Haushalts mitgenommen hat, entwirft Luwin eine Liste, welche die Aufstellung des neuen Haushalts, die Besetzung wichtiger Ämter und die Buchführung betrifft. Er sucht Catelyn in Brans Turmzimmer auf, die sich seit knapp einem Monat nicht vom Bett ihres Sohnes entfernt hat. Er weist sie darauf hin, dass sie die Kosten des Besuchs des Königs durchgehen müssen. Daraufhin weist Catelyn ab, dass dies Pool übernehmen wird, der jedoch im Süden ist, wie Luwin sie erinnert. Catelyn interessiert dies nicht, da sie um die Gesundheit ihres Sohns besorgt ist. Robb, der im Turmzimmer erscheint, nimmt Catelyn die Pflichten ab, und verspricht Luwin mit ihm am nächsten Morgen zu besprechen. Zufriedengestellt geht Luwin wieder. Nachdem Catelyn beweise für das Attentat auf ihren Sohn sammelt, lässt sie alle ihr vertrauenswürdigen Personen im Götterhain zusammenrufen. Darunter Robb, Theon Graufreud, Rodrik Cassel und Luwin. Luwin merkt an, dass Bran ein geschickter Kletterer und trittsicher gewesen ist. Als Theon Robb beipflichtet ihm im Falle eines Krieges beizustehen, der sich gegen die Lennisters richtet, lenkt Luwin ein. Er erwidert, dass sie die Wahrheit noch nicht kennen und sie Eddard Stark benachrichtigen sollten. Catelyn entscheidet sich schließlich selbst nach Königsmund zu reisen, wobei sie Rodrick begleitet. Luwin stimmt dem zu. Gemeinsam mit Robb empfängt Luwin Tyrion Lennister und Yoren in der Audienzhalle in Winterfell. Luwin kommentiert auf die Frage von Tyrion an Bran, ob er sich an die Geschehnisse an dem Tag erinnern kann, dass Bran sich an nichts erinnern kann. Auch lenkt er ein, dass Bran seine Beine nach dem Fall nicht mehr bewegen kann. 300px|Bran Stark und Luwin beim Unterricht|thumb Luwin unterrichtet Bran im Freien über die Adelshäuser von Westeros, deren Wappen und Worte, während Theon das Bogenschießen übt. Bran beantwortet erst alle Häuser (Graufreud, Baratheon) richtig, bis er sich weigert das richtige Motto des Hauses Lennister zu nennen und gibt vor sie nicht zu wissen. Er zählt schließlich die Worte vom Haus Martell, Haus Hornwald und schließlich die des Hauses Tully ("Familie, Pflicht, Ehre") auf. Bran stört es, dass seine Mutter nicht da ist um sich, um ihn zu kümmern, obwohl die Familie laut dem Motto des Hauses Tully an erster Stelle steht. Luwin antwortet ihm, dass fortgegangen ist, damit sie die Familie beschützen kann. Im Gegenzug fragt Bran ihn, wie sie sie beschützen will, wenn sie nicht bei ihrer Familie ist. Luwin erklärt ihm, dass sie drei Wochen lang an Brans Bett saß und erklärt weiter, dass seine Mutter ihn von seiner Geburt bis zu ihrem Tod bedingungslos lieben wird. Als Bran fragt, warum sie weggegangen ist und nach ihrem Aufenthaltsort, weicht Luwin ihm aus, verspricht jedoch dass sie bald wieder zurück kehrt. Doch Bran ist darüber sehr skeptisch und Luwin merkt seine Schläue an. Als er Theon beim Bogenschießen zusieht, erinnert er sich, dass er nie wieder laufen wird. Luwin beruhigt ihn daraufhin, dass er mit Hilfe des von Tyrion Lennister entwickelten Sattels vom Pferd aus Bogenschießen lernen könnte. Als Theon mit der Wildlingsfrau, Osha, redet und sie sich nicht auf ihn einlassen will, behandelt er sie herablassend. Er fragt sie, ob sie ihre Fesseln loswerden will, wird jedoch unterbrochen. Luwin schreitet ein und rügt ihn für seine Manieren Osha trotz ihrer Fesseln als Gast mit Respekt zu behandeln. Luwin kommt mit Osha ins Gespräch, da er einen weiteren Übergriff von Theon an Osha befürchtet. Doch Osha entwarnt ihn, dass sie schlimmeres gewohnt ist und sich selbst zu helfen weiß und andere Männer kennt, die Theon leicht schlagen "runterschlucken und seine Knochen als Zahnstocher benutzen" können. Er fragt Osha, warum sie nach Winterfell kam. Im Gegenzug erzählt sie ihm, dass sie wegen der Langen Nacht weiter nach Süden fliehen wollte. Luwin fragt sie wovor sie Angst hat, und Osha erwähnt, dass es Dinge (Weiße Wanderer) sind, die nachts jagen. Luwin glaubt ihr nicht, worauf Osha erwähnt, dass diese Dinge über lange Zeit nur geschlafen haben. Maester Luwin überbringt Robb im Beisein von Theon einen von Sansa verfassten Brief. Als Robb überrascht vom Inhalt ist, dass Sansa über den Verrat ihres Vaters schreibt, sagt Luwin, dass es die Worte der Königin sind und dass er mit diesem Befehl nach Königsmund zitiert wird, um Joffrey als neuem König den Treueeid zu leisten. Robb entscheidet darauf hin, nach Königsmund zu ziehen, um seinen Vater zu befreien. Er veranlasst Luwin, allen seinen Vasallen Raben zukommen zu lassen und aufgrund ihrer Treueschwüre gegenüber seinem Vater zusammenrufen, damit sie ihm unterstützen und seinen Vater verteidigen. Maester Luwin bleibt in Winterfell zurück, nachdem Robb mit seinen Vasallen gen Süden zieht. Eddard wird schließlich auf Befehl von König Joffrey wegen Verrats hingerichtet und Luwin überringt Bran und Rickon die Neuigkeiten von Eddards Tod. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Luwin hält gemeinsam mit Bran Hof Luwin ist nun Berater von Bran, der gegenwärtige der Lord von Winterfell ist. Er hällt gemeinsam mit Bran Audienz. Einer der Vasallen beschwert sich, dass die Burg Torrhenschanze drigende Instandhaltung bedarf, jedoch keine guten Arbeiter vorhanden sind. Aufgrund des Kriegs sind alle Männer zu den Waffen gerufen worden. Bran erinnert seinen Vasallen daran, dass Robb sein König ist, ihm der Krieg durch die Lennisters aufgezwungen worden ist und erinnert ihn an den Treueid seinem Lehnsherren gegenüber. Um die Situation zu beruhigen und den lästigen Bittsteller endlich loszuwerden, schreitet Luwin ein und sichert ihm einige Arbeitskräfte zu. Luwin erinnert Bran an seine Pflichten als Lord von Winterfell, nach dem Brandon mitteilt, dass ihm die Aussagen seines Vasallen nicht gefallen haben. Bran erzählt Luwin von seinen nachtlichen Träumen, in denen er als sein Schattenwolf Sommer durch den Götterhain renne. Er meint, dass die Alte Nan Geschichten von Menschen erzählt habe, die in unterschiedlichen Tieren leben können. Luwin tut diese als Geschichten ab, als Dinge die früher existiert haben. Außerdem erklärt Luwin Bran, seine Träume nichts außergewöhnliches wären. Bran meint jedoch, dass seine Träume wahr werden, da Rickon den selben Traum von ihrem Vater hatte. Auf Luwins Nachfrage hin, was mit den Träumen sei, die nicht wahr geworden sind, weiß Bran aber keine Antwort. Luwin erzählt ihm, von seiner Kette und den Gliedern, welche die Maester in der Zitadelle schmieden. Luwin zeigt auf ein Kettenglied aus valyrischem Stahl und erklärt, dass er die höheren Mysterien studiert und sich auch an Zauberei versucht hat, dabei jedoch kein Erfolg gehabt habe. Er meint, dass die Magie vielleicht mal eine mächtige Kraft gewesen sei, aber nun nicht mehr: Die Drachen sind weg, die Riesen tot und die Kinder des Waldes vergessen. Luwin unterstützt Bran bei einer Audienz, der sich die Beschwerden und Bitten des Volkes anhört, während Rickon mit einem immer wieder Stein auf Nüsse einschlägt. Danach sagt Bran zu Luwin, dass er reiten gehen will und ruft nach Hodor. Ser Rodrik stürmt herein und meldet, dass Torrhenschanze unter Belagerung stehe. Luwin wundert sich, wie Torrhenschanze unter Belagerung stehen könne und die Lennisters soweit in den Norden vorgedrungen sein können. Rodrick verlangt nach 200 Männern. Auf Maester Luwins Frage, warum er so viele brauche und ob es ratsam sei, Männer zu schicken, entscheidet Bran Rodrick die Männer zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit ihre Vasallen geschützt seien. Als die Eisenmänner unter Theons Kommando Winterfell überfallen, versucht Luwin hastig einen Hilferuf zu schreiben und einen Raben an einen der Vasallen abzuschicken. Der Rabenschlag wird gestürmt und Luwin überrascht und gefangen genommen. Etwas später, ist er anwesend, als Bran widerwillig die Übergabe von Winterfell an Prinz Theon verkündet. Theon verlangt von Luwin, Raben zu seinem Vater, Balon Graufreud nach Peik und seiner Schwester, Asha, nach Tiefwald Motte zu schicken, damit sie über seinen Sieg und die benötigte Verstärkung informiert werden. Luwin führt die Anweisung nur aufgrund seiner Verpflichtung als Meister der Zitadelle aus. Die Eisenmänner zerren den verletzten Ser Rodrik Cassel in den Hof, der sich widersetzt und Theon nicht anerkennt. Theon will ihn daraufhin ins Gefängnis werfen, doch Dagmer überzeugt ihn davon, ein Exempel an ihm zu statuieren, um durch Furcht den Respekt der Bevölkerung zu erlangen. Theon stimmt ihm zu und ordnet die Hinrichtung an, die Luwin vergeblich zu verhindern versucht. Er bittet Theon keine voreiligen Entscheidungen zu fällen, jedoch hört Theon nicht auf ihn, und exekutiert Ser Rodrik vor den Augen der Bewohner von Winterfell. Als Theon bemerkt, dass Bran und Rickon Stark mit der Hilfe von Hodor und Osha über Nacht geflohen sind, lässt er einen Suchtrupp aussenden. Luwin wird gezwungen an der Suche teilzunehmen und er und Theon unterhalten sich über dem Vorfall. Luwin rät ihm davon ab, sie zu bestrafen, da sie lebendig einen größeren Nutzen für ihn haben. thumb|300px|Theon widerspricht Luwin wehement Auf dem Hof eines Bauern, auf dem Bran zwei Waisenjungen untergebracht hat, suchen Theon und seine Männer nach Bran und Rickon. Dort finden sie eine zerbrochene Nuss, welche Rickon gegessen hat. Doch da Theon den Entschluss fasst, die beiden Bauernjungen kurzfristig als Bran und Rickon auszugeben und die Suche Enden zu lassen, schickt er Luwin zurück nach Winterfell. Als Luwin vorschlägt die Suche morgen vorzusetzen, packt Theon Luwin am Kragen und widerspricht ihm, statt grausam für schwach gehalten zu werden. Luwin, der ahnt was Theon vorhat, bittet ihn es nicht zu tun. Als Theon vor den Einwohnens Winterfells eine Rede hält und die verbrannten Leichen zweier Kinder aufhängen, lässt bricht Maester Luwin in Klageschreie aus. Maester Luwin sieht Osha mit Brot in die Krypta von Winterfell verschwinden. Er folgt ihr und sie erzählt Luwin, das sie die Hunde abgeschüttelt, kehrt gemacht haben und nach Winterfell zurückgekehrt sind. Luwin hält ihre Entscheidung für richtig. Auf Oshas Frage, die wissen möchte, wer die verbrannten Junge gewesen sind, äußert Luwin seine Vermutung, dass es sich um die Söhne des Bauern, Jack und Billy handelt, die Bran bei dem Schäfer untergebracht hat. Beide sind sich einig, es auf keinen Fall Bran zu erzählen, der sich Vorwürfe machen würde. Auf Winterfell wird Theon Graufreud von Nordmännern unter dem Kommando von Ramsay Schnee belagert. Er ist verzweifelt und gereizt, da die Belagerer ihn durch das ständige Blasen eines Kriegshorns mürbe machen wollen. Er fragt Luwin zuerst nach Nachricht von seinem Vater und Luwin verneint, da Theon alle Raben töten ließ. Theon denkt an seine Gefangenschaft auf Winterfell und das er immer sehr nett von seinen Kerkermeister behandelt wurde, als Luwin ihn daran erinnert, das Eddard Stark sich bemüht hat Winterfell zu seiner Heimat zu machen. Luwin erinnert Theon an seinen Status als Maester. Er versucht ihm zu helfen und bittet ihn, Winterfell wegen der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit des Gegners aufzugeben und zur Mauer zu fliehen, wo Theon als Bruder der Nachtwache Wiedergutmachung leisten könne und ihm alle seine Taten verziehen werden. Theon hält trotzdem eine Ansprache vor seinen Männern. Luwin kommt hinzu als Dagmer Theon nach seiner Ansprache bewusstlos schlägt und sie ihn in einen Sack stecken. Als Luwin ihn fragt, was das soll, rammt Dagmer ihm einen Speer in den Bauch und Luwin bricht zusammen. thumb|300px|Osha verabschiedet sich von Luwin bevor sie seine Bitte erfüllt ihm den Gnadenstoß zu geben Trotz seiner Verwundung schleppt sich Luwin in den Götterhain zum Wehrholzbaum und entgeht der Verwüstung bei der Einnahme von Winterfell. Dort wird er von Bran, Rickon, Osha und Hodor aufgefunden. Er ist glücklich, dass die beiden Jungen unverletzt sind, und will, dass Osha sie zur Mauer bringt, damit ihr Bruder Jon Schnee für die beiden sorgen kann. Rickon und Bran wollen Medizin für Maester Luwin holen, doch dieser hat sich mit seinem Tod abgefunden. Er verlangt, dass sie alles zusammenpacken, was sie tragen können, und verschwinden, ehe jemand erfährt, dass sie noch leben. Zuletzt spricht er mit Osha allein; er warnt sie, dass sie die Jungen womöglich gegen ihre eigenen Leute verteidigen muss, doch Osha ist damit einverstanden. Auf Maester Luwins Bitte hin gibt sie ihm den Gnadenstoß, bevor sie mit Hodor und den beiden Jungen nach Norden aufbricht. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|300px|Maester Luwin ©AMOK Luwin ist ein Maester im Dienste des Hauses Stark von Winterfell. Charakter & Erscheinung Luwin ist ein unermüdlicher Maester, ein kleiner grauer Mann mit grauen Augen und Haaren. Er trägt eine Robe aus grauer Wolle mit großen, hängenden Ärmeln. In die Ärmel sind Taschen eingenäht, aus denen Luwin manches stopft und anderes herauszaubert. Er trägt die Farben des Hauses Stark. Luwin zieht häufig an der Kette um seinen Hals, wenn er Unbehagen verspürt. Seine Gemächer in einem Turm von Winterfell sind so unübersichtlich, dass es Bran Stark wie ein Wunder erscheint, dass Luwin jemals etwas findet. Er besitzt ein bronzenes Linsenrohr. Luwin ist einer der wenigen Maester, die sich dem Studium für ein Kettenglied auf valyrischen Stahl gewidmet haben. Er steht einigen Geschichten der Alten Nan skeptisch gegenüber. Geschichte Vermutlich als Ersatz für Maester Walys auf Winterfell, half Luwin bei der Geburt aller Kinder von Lord Eddard Stark und Lady Catelyn Tully: Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya, and Rickon Stark. Luwin erzog die Stark Kinder ebenso wie Eddards Bastard Jon Schnee und das Mündel Theon Graufreud. So wies er Jon in die Sterne ein, Bran in der Geschichte der Nachtwache und Theon in die Geschichte der Lords von Winterfell. Zudem behandelte Luwin die Schnitte und Schrammen von Arya. A Game of Thrones Auf Winterfell erhält Maester Luwin einen Brief und überbringt diesen Catelyn Stark, da er von ihrer Schwester Lysa Arryn stammt, die darin Königin Cersei Lennister des Mordes an ihrem Gatten Jon Arryn beschuldigt, der Hand des Königs. Nachdem Catelyn den Brief gelesen hat, wird sie von Luwin unterstützt, da sie Eddard Stark drängt, den vakanten Posten von Lord Arryn zu übernehmen. Die Starks entscheiden, weiter zu machen, als wäre nichts geschehen, während König Robert I. Baratheon von Eddard nach Süden begleitet wird. Nachdem Bran verkrüppelt wurde, gehört Luwin zu einer Gruppe um Catelyn, mit der sie die nächsten Schritte berät, ehe sie nach Königsmund aufbricht. Als Robb Stark nach der Festnahme von Lord Eddard nach Süden marschiert, empfiehlt er Bran, dem Ratschlag von Luwin zu achten. A Clash of Kings Mit dem Abgang von Robb Stark, wechseln sich Ser Rodrik Cassel, der Kastellan von Winterfell, und Maester Luwin mit der Herrschaft ab, die in Übereinstimmung mit Bran ausgeübt wird. Sie veranstalten das Erntefest, das von zahlreichen Vasallen des Nordens besucht wird. Als Rodrik den Kampf gegen Ramsay Schnee um das Erbe des Hauses Hornwald aufnimmt und Torrhenschanze von Dagmer Spaltkin bedroht wird, ruhen die Regierungsgeschäfte allein auf Luwins Schultern. Luwin wird während der Einnahme von Winterfell durch Theon Graufreud verwundet, obgleich es ihm gelingt einen Raben nach Weißwasserhafen zu schicken. Luwin dient weiterhin in der von Eisenmännern gehaltenen Burg. Er berät Theon, sich der Armee von Rodrik zu ergeben und der Nachtwache anzuschließen, was Theon überdenkt. Allerdings wird Rodrik von Ramsay Schnee in der Schlacht von Winterfell verraten. Maester Luwin wird während der anschließenden Plünderung durch den Speer eines Bolton-Mannes tödlich verwundet. Er kann sich bis zum Götterhain schleppen, wo er von Bran und seinen Gefährten gefunden wird, nachdem sie die Krypta von Winterfell verlassen haben. Als Luwin unter dem Herzbaum im Sterben liegt, weist er Osha an, Bran und Rickon Stark zu trennen. Osha gewährt ihm einen gnadenvollen Tod, nachdem die Kinder weggebracht wurden. A Dance with Dragons Bei der Hochzeit von Ramsay und "Arya Stark" auf Winterfell bemerkt Theon, das Luwins Raben noch in den Ruinen des Türmchens des Maesters leben, ebenso im Götterhain der Burg. Lord Roose Bolton bringt drei Maester, Henly, Medrick, und Rhodry, um die Raben zu pflegen. Zitate Galerie 101_Catelyn_Stark_und_Luwin.jpg 101_Luwin_nachdenklich.jpg 102_Rodrik_Cassel_Luwin.jpg 102_Luwin_Nahaufnahme.jpg 105_Luwin_Nahaufnahme.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Luwin es:Luwin it:Luwin nl:Luwin pl:Luwin ru:Лювин zh:鲁温 Kategorie:Maester Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete des Hauses Stark